


Angels on Earth

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Oneshot, and annabeth being a supporting angel, i mean girlfriend, just like percy did, like need to go to a dentist for this, toothrotting fluff, wisdom teeth removal after effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Percy's a little out of it and Annabeth is a great angel-I mean girlfriend.





	Angels on Earth

Annabeth was in the middle of reading Pride and Prejudice for the umpteenth time when the lady at the front desk called her name.

She walked over to desk only to find her boyfriend practically clinging at the arm of the dentist.

“He’s a little out of it,” the dentist explained, gesturing to a half-lidded Percy who had his mouth hung open like a dog.

“I’m so sorry,” she couldn’t help but say on her boyfriend’s behalf.

“It’s not a problem, it’s a common occurrence with wisdom teeth removal,” the dentist seemed amused.

Percy had been helped into a chair during the conversation and had been rocking back and forth since then. He chose now to speak.

“Am I in heaven?” he managed to get out despite not being able to move his lips properly. He took a moment to process his words as his eyes widened. “Wait!” he all but yelled, “Am I dead?!”

But before anyone could assure him that he was not, in fact, dead, he went on, “It’s okay though,” he slurred. He opened his mouth to say something else but ended up closing it again sloppily.

“Percy, you’re not dead,” Annabeth explained slowly, trying to hide her grin at his behavior.

“But I have to be!” he insisted.

Annabeth sighed. This was going to be a long car ride, if she could even get him into the car.

“Why do you say that?” she asked patiently, moving to sign him out and saying goodbye to the lady at the front desk.

Percy waited until she was done to speak again, “Because where else will I see angels?” he explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

He wasn’t making much sense, but that was to be expected. Annabeth shook her head and moved to help him up.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you haven’t died or gone to heaven. Now come on, we got to go.” She pulled him up and staggered a bit as he leaned all of his weight on her.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, clinging onto her arm as they shuffled out of the door. “Where do angels take people anyway?” he wondered out loud. “Are all angels this pretty or did I just get lucky?” he asked, finally turning to her.

Annabeth couldn’t help the smile that made its way on her face. She shook her head fondly, only Percy could become even sappier on medication.

“I’m not an angel, Percy, I’m Annabeth, your girlfriend? Ring a a bell?” she moved to grab the keys from her bag only to almost trip and fall as Percy halted to a stop.

“What? You’re my girlfriend? I have an angel as my girlfriend!” he yelled, getting a weird look from a man who was walking towards a store. Annabeth blushed and gave him an apologetic look as she tugged Percy along.

As endearing as Percy’s proclamation was, maybe yelling it in the middle of the parking lot wasn’t the best time.

But as she tugged Percy along, with him looking at her as if she hung the moon and mumbling, “Damn, I did get lucky.” She couldn’t help but pull him into a hug and give him a quick kiss on the cheek right then and there.

(Of course, Percy almost fainted at the gesture but it was worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Just a cute little drabble that hopefully made you smile!
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
